


Leftovers

by Fenriss



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character(s) of Color, Episode: s01e14 Hathor, Ficathon, Multi, Team Bonding, Women Being Awesome, Women in the Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenriss/pseuds/Fenriss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, does anyone else find it a little odd that, although I have only ever written two full length fics, in two different fandoms, they both happen to be xenophillic, bisexual threesomes? I cannot account for it.</p>
<p>This is for geonncannon, who asked for a Sam/Janet/Teal'c first time, early series. My apologies for not including Walter. </p>
<p>Disclaimer: This is a work of speculative fiction. No copyright infringement is intended.</p>
<p>Acknowledgments: Thanks to brainofck for running the Group Event/OT3+ ficathon! So much love for my husband ericrowe for his beta work and his continued patience with me and my obsessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leftovers

* * *

  


"I do not deny that it is most palatable. It is the nutritional value I consider suspect."

Sam couldn't suppress a giggle at the serious way in which Teal'c eyed his slice of pizza. 

"Well, it ain't health food, but it's tradition." Janet gestured around Sam's living room with her good arm. "When coworkers get together after hours to bond, what else would you have for dinner?"

Teal'c raised a thoughtful eyebrow, but he finished his slice. The way he'd taken to Earth cuisine, Sam figured the rations enjoyed by Apophis' Jaffa were less than gourmet. 

Despite the shoot-out at the base during the foothold situation with Hathor, few of the injuries had been serious, save the Colonel's. And he was as good as new, thanks to the sarcophagus. Sam thought that it was ironic that their enemy had brought them the means of healing him, but she wished they'd had the chance to use it on Janet before it got slagged. Janet swore her arm was feeling much better, but Sam knew it still had to be smarting pretty bad.

Teal'c had taken a couple of bullets too, but his symbiote was healing him quickly. There were a few concussions, but nobody else had been seriously hurt. Except…

"Janet," Sam said, trying to broach the subject with care, "how is Daniel coping with all of this? He must have been pretty traumatized. Considering." She didn't elaborate, but they all knew what he had suffered at Hathor's hand.

"You know, he seems to be handling it surprisingly well. I can't help thinking he must be suppressing his feelings about this."

"Do you think the General will order a psych evaluation?"

"I don’t think so. It's strange. It seems like all the men intend to file the reports as necessary, and then pretend the whole thing never happened," Janet said.

Sam sighed. She didn't entirely approve, but it wasn't her place to push Daniel or any of the others to process their experiences. She felt close her new colleague already. She wanted to help him learn to bear the pain of the loss of his wife, but she knew better than to force the issue. At last not yet.

"I just wish he'd talk to someone about it. Anyone," she said.

"It isn't like he's got a long list of confidants, considering his day job," Janet said, taking another swig of her beer. "None of us can exactly write home about what happens in the Mountain."

They ate their pizza in silence. Sam watched the diminutive doctor, and considered her unexpected poise under pressure. She almost felt that, during the height of the emergency situation, she'd been out-strategized by this medical professional who'd never seen any action in the field to speak of. She thought that under other circumstances she might feel threatened, but Janet was about cooperation rather than competition. She seemed to be truly compassionate, and Sam was quicker to let down her guard with her than she'd been in a long time.

"So, Teal'c," Janet was asking, "Did you know this Hathor when you worked for Apophis? If I understand correctly, she had some connection to him and Ra."

"Hathor has presumably been entombed on Earth for some centuries, so I have only heard legends. If the tales are to be believed, she has always held the deluded belief that her rule was benevolent. Indeed, it seems that she was not as quick to slaughter those who failed her. But in sexual depravity, she was unparalleled among the Goa'uld. It is enough that she would enslave my people to earn my perpetual enmity."

These might have been the longest string of words Sam had heard him speak in months, but she was sad to see that the topic seemed to bring him immediately back to the vigilant warrior mode, just when he had been starting to relax.

She wished he could relax. She was finally starting to unwind after the events of the last 48 hours, and she found she was very glad to be able to do so in her own home, with two of her most admired colleagues.

Janet was trying to soothe Teal'c with a change of subject.

"It's interesting how only you and the women escaped the effects of her powers. We know how you managed it, but I wish we could study the sex-selective characteristics of whatever she was dosing us with."

"I'm guessing it probably worked on testosterone," Sam suggested.

"That's a likely explanation," Janet said. "But of course, women have varying degrees of testosterone as well. Seems unlikely that it would have absolutely no effect on any of us."

Sam hesitated to argue with Janet's assessment. The fact was, she wasn't absolutely sure it hadn't affected her a little. She'd never felt the least inclined to trust the Goa'uld, of course. But in the privacy of her thoughts, she couldn't deny a sort of light-headed excitement that was faintly reminiscent of adolescent hormones the first time she'd met Hathor.

Sam shook off the memory. She stood up from the couch, feeling a little unsteady. "I'm… I'm gonna go get another beer. Want anything while I'm up?"

Nobody did. She went toward the kitchen in a bit of a daze. She was quite sure she hadn't had more than one beer, so it seemed unlikely that she was drunk. Yet she felt pleasantly warm. She figured that she was finally settling down from the fight-or-flight response of two days ago, and decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth, at least for now. 

It was such a pleasure to let go a little. Now that she was calmer, she could finally enjoy the satisfaction of having led the airwomen well, and having been so instrumental in saving the base. 

Her memories of the event were brilliantly clear in her mind now. The sensory details were so much sharper in retrospect.

"You are an exceedingly beautiful woman."

"Thank you. So are you."

And she really was. Is. Sam thought about how they couldn't confirm that Hathor had been killed, and it struck her as odd that she wasn't more concerned about that. She didn't feel particularly concerned about anything, in fact.

She opened the refrigerator door. She let her eyes slide closed as her fingers closed around the cold neck of the bottle. Blissfully cold to her over-heated skin. She was hearing faint music, or the memory of music. Drums and pipes. And sistrums. Like the ones she imagined must have been played by temple priestesses in…

The beer slipped from her hand. She was distantly aware that it didn't break. That was good. But this… this was bad. She definitely felt a little funny, and she could hazard a guess as to why.

She rubbed her forehead with one hand, and turned on her heel to go report the situation to the medical officer sitting in her living room.

When she got there, Janet was in Teal'c's lap, facing him with her arms loosely draped around his shoulders. He was half-heartedly avoiding her kisses, but it looked like a losing battle from where Sam stood.

OK. It was clear this was affecting all of them, then.

"Janet," Sam heard herself saying. "Something's not right."

Her rational faculties were working on getting her attention. They were saying something about the parasympathetic nervous system. Something about alcohol consumption and safe environments and sex.

Janet on Teal'c's lap looked just exactly like sex. The doctor's small hand around the back of her teammate's neck was making small, insistent circles, as her big brown eyes slowly lifted to meet Sam's over Teal'c's shoulder.

"Sam." Janet pronounced the word like a delightful revelation. She gazed up from under her eyebrows, looking languid and hungry, and Sam had to squeeze her eyes shut for a moment. She drew a deep breath and thrust her chin out before she tried to speak. 

"Janet, we were affected. We just… we weren't feeling it before." She had a theory, if only she could figure out how to articulate it. Maybe Hathor's pheromonal magic only worked on lower testosterone individuals when they were completely at ease. As long as their norepinephrine levels were high enough, they were fine. But now that she was safely in her house with her friends…

"Doctor Fraiser," Teal'c said. He sounded as breathless and uncertain as Sam had ever heard him. She watched as Janet silenced him, and thought of what she had said earlier. They couldn't write home about what happened in the Mountain.

Ultimately, they had only each other.

________________________________________________________________________

High on her bedroom wall, Sam watched the reflections from passing cars skid along. She listened to Teal'c breathing evenly as he sat in Kel'no'reem at the head of her bed. He was probably aware that she was awake, but she wasn’t quite ready to talk yet. Janet was just stirring beside her. Unlike the one or two other occasions she had woken up to someone unexpected in her bed, her memories were unclouded, and she wasn't hung over.

The doctor yawned. She glanced up at the other woman and blushed. The lingering pheromones had clearly left the building.

"So," she said. "How about that." For someone who'd been so sure of what she wanted seven hours ago, Janet seemed a little short on words. 

Teal'c said nothing, but his smile was serene as he slowly brought himself back to normal consciousness, and Sam was glad for that. It was her bed, and she was the senior officer present, so Sam felt the duty to say something.

"We were under an alien influence," she said simply.

"Boy howdy," Janet said grimly.

"I do not believe that we have any reason for remorse," Teal'c said. "It is desirable for those who work together to form close bonds. And as you say, Captain Carter, if we have violated regulations, there were extenuating circumstances."

The women looked from him to each other. As long as nobody talked, it was good enough for Sam.

"Now," Teal'c said as he stood from his meditative posture, "if there are no objections, I will retrieve the remaining pizza."


End file.
